The Lost Series of Warriors! Time
by SpottedStar -Riverclan Leader
Summary: I am creating my own series of called: The Lost Series. The main character is SpottedDream. This is the first book in the series it is called: Time. Lightstar had died, and SpottedDream as deputy is afraid to take on her duty of leader. Please read!Review
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cats slowly walked through the dark shadows of the forest. Blood dripped off them as they majestically swam through the river.

"SpottedStar" a gray cat called. "We need help with his…" She chocked on her own words.

Suddenly, a black and white she-cat turned on him. "I'm not SpottedStar! I'm Spotted_Dream_. I'm not RiverClan's leader! LightStar is!"

The she-cat looked at her with understanding.

"I know how you feel. But whether any of us like it, we have to face it. Lightstar is dead."

"No he isn't! How can he be? He was alive just a few minutes ago! He died while we were in battle, but he had not been fighting! And ShadowClan didn't want to hurt anyone. Did they? He can't be dead! How can he just die when I need him!?!"

"Stop acting like such a kit! You know what death is and you have to face it! We need you right now! Riverclan can't live without a leader- and you are it!"

SpottedDream looked at the gray she-cat, standing like a firm rock, staring at SpottedDream intensely. Then he angrily dragged LightStar's body through the river. The black and white she-cat didn't care if her friend was angry, though. She had just lost the best person in her life! "Riverclan has a leader! Its Lightstar!"

The gray cats pale blue eyes glared at SpottedDream angrily as she swam out of the water and the clan headed back to their island camp.

"I'm sorry." SpottedDream whispered. "I-I just can't believe it! How can Lightstar be gone?" SpottedDream dropped to the ground. "Does this look like I'd make a good leader!?! Rockheart, I need help."

Rockheart looked at SpottedDream with sympathy. "I-I'll let you…uh…spend some time with him before we bury him." She pushed Lightstar towards SpottedDream. She nodded.

"Ok everyone! Back to camp!" Rockheart yelled. She looked back at SpottedDream quickly. "It'll be ok." Then they left the she-cat to sit by the body in the dark night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SpottedDream sat by her dead leaders side. All you could see in that dark night were the young deputies bright green eyes. Those eyes, they usually shined like dew on the new grass greenleaf, but were now dull and filled with grief for her leaders death. SpottedDream was the only cat awake in Riverclan's camp, and the sad deputy shared tongues with her leader for the last time.

_Oh, LightStar!_ SpottedDream silently cried. _Please don't go to StarClan yet! The clan needs you- I need you!_ As if in reply, an oddly warm wind blew against SpottedDream's fur and slightly comforted her, so she relaxed a bit. But her fur soon stood on end and her heart felt as if it dropped to her stomach as she realized:  
She would be RiverClan's new leader.

SpottedDream felt a hot tear roll down her face, and it was so silent, she could her it splat on the ground. It was time to bury LightStar, and SpottedDream didn't want to let him go. But she licked the leaders pelt, then touched her muzzle to LightStar's, and went off to bury him. 

After she buried LightStar, SpottedDream headed off to sleep. She saw the cave where LightStar had slept, and knew it would soon be hers. But she refused to sleep there- at least for now. So she slowly made her way to the warrior's den, dragging her paws across the earth's floor.

When she arrived, she found a piece of fresh-kill lying on her mossy nest. It was a very large rabbit, and it looked very delicious, but SpottedDream had no appetite. She pushed the rabbit aside, circled her bed twice, then lay down and curled up.

Before going to sleep, SpottedDream looked up at the stars in SilverPelt and stared, like a newborn kit seeing its first snow. One star shone so brightly- bigger, more beautiful, and much more amazing then all the others. SpottedDream's heart burned with love, for she knew that star was her old leader.

"Please," SpottedDream's whisper echoed through the night. "Help me to be a great leader like you. StarClan- give me strength. And LightStar- give me help."


	3. Chapter 2, The Journey Begins

Chapter 2 

SpottedDream opened her eyes to see a beautiful place- bright green grass of new-leaf, tall healthy trees of green-leaf, and green bushes with fat juicy berries- now surrounded her. How did she get here? Was she dreaming? Her thoughts were interrupted as the shadow of a cat with bright amber eyes, all emotions flowing through them, appeared over a hill.

SpottedDream instinctively unsheathed her claws, ready to fight if this cat was an enemy. But her eyes grew bright and she sheathed her claws as she recognized the cat- it was LightStar!

SpottedDream's eyes watered and filled with love as she ran up to lick her leader's muzzle. "LightStar! I was so close to you, why did you go!?!" SpottedDream cried. "Oh, I missed you. The clan needs you, LightStar! Please, come back." 

LightStar's eyes were full of sympathy and she touched her nose to SpottedDream. "I had no choice. My time was up, it had to happen sometime." She whispered sadly. "But its not me RiverClan needs- its you."

"No!" SpottedDream protested like a young kit that didn't want its medicine.

"You are their leader, not me!"

"Oh, SpottedDream! I trust you. I care about you, and all of RiverClan. If I didn't, I wouldn't have made you my deputy."

SpottedDream stared at LightStar, half upset and half proud. "I knew I wouldn't live forever, SpottedDream. But for when I did die-" LightStar paused, aware that she _was_ now dead and with StarClan. SpottedDream shifted from paw to paw feeling Lightstar's discomfort, then gave LightStar a comforting lick. LightStar showed a grateful smile, and continued. "So that when I did die, RiverClan would be left with the perfect leader." SpottedDream looked down at the ground, embarrassed by her leaders praise. "But you were the perfect leader. I could never be as great as you!"

"Mouse-Brain!" LightStar meowed, laughter in his eyes.

"The whole clan knew you would be the perfect leader since the day you were born!" SpottedDream laughed. "Not even StarClan could tell if a kit would be the perfect leader!"

LightStar giggled like a young kit. "But they knew you were very special. By your second moon, elders talked about how they had never seen such a kit! Some even thought you would be the greatest cat in the forest, they thought you were-well- some-some new prophecy!" She smiled at SpottedDream.

"After you came, everyone knew the clan would never be the same-it would be much better." SpottedDream smiled, but then her ears flattened against her head. "I don't feel very special. I can't be RiverClan's new leader!" SpottedDream looked at her leader. "Can't you help me?"

"You stupid fur-ball!" LightStar laughed. "Why do you think I brought you here? I wasn't going to let RiverClan's new leader lay starving herself in the warriors den!"

SpottedDream jerked her head up. "So you can help me, then? How?" LightStar's face grew very serious now. "First, you need to understand something I found out. StarClan can't do everything. We don't have amazing powers. We can only change a _small _thing when everyone agrees. We are ancestors, not complete magic-makers."

SpottedDream cocked her head to the right, obviously confused. "Then…how will you help me?" LightStar smiled. "We do, however have one power. It is called the **'Past Performances Power.**' I can use it to, kind of go back in time, to see the past. But that's just it, you more see it then actually being there. Your there, but your not. Like your invisible. Get it?" SpottedDream's whiskers twitched in confusion. She shivered as her leader smiled and closed her eyes. Concentrating so hard on what? …Something…her power, maybe? As SpottedDream looked around, and watched LightStar, she noticed, she didn't want to ever leave this place! She couldn't bare life without LightStar- especially if SpottedDream herself would be leader! She couldn't let LightStar go! She made up her mind- she would find a way to bring LightStar back to her rightful place as leader.

Suddenly, LightStar's eyes flew open. "Follow me." She meowed. LightStar darted through the forest with great speed, and SpottedDream ran right behind her, panting loudly. "Where are we going?" she yelled, but LightStar was to far ahead to hear.

The two cats ran and curved through the forest, then made a sudden stop at a river. "Look into the river. I shall make it show you the past- your past. You will see everything great you have done." SpottedDream stared in amazement as the river waved, then spun, went to pick, purple, and a light sky blue- and then soon was swirling round and round. Faster, faster, then suddenly- a picture of the RiverClan camp appeared!

SpottedDream watched, as time was rewinding in the water. First, she saw herself laying in the warrior's den looking at the stars. Then, she saw herself sharing tongues with her dead leader. She saw herself leading the clan back from battle, and what she saw next, made her fur bristle. Her heart ached. Her body itched. She twitched, and choked. No! NO! She stared into the river to see LightStar lose one life; two, three, four- SpottedDream couldn't stand it!

SpottedDream stared in horror- LightStar didn't just die, she was **murdered**! SpottedDream stared at the evil cat that had killed her leader- it was ShadowClan's leader, DarkStar. Blood pounded in SpottedDream's ears and her heart burned. LightStar should be alive! "LightStar! How did I let you be murdered?" she cried. "I won't let you! I am stopping it!" Without thinking, SpottedDream dove into the river. She went under the water and everything looked dark red. She couldn't pull herself up through the strong current. SpottedDream heard LightStar screaming, and tried to make out the words. Fi? No, no-ti-time! Time…can't...range? Change! Time can't change! SpottedDream made out the words, but it was to late- everything went pitch black, and SpottedDream drifted away.


	4. Chapter 3, Trying to Escape

Chapter 3

SpottedDream opened her eyes to see four tall oak trees. She was at FourTrees- but how? She looked down to see- red grass? SpottedDream stared at the grass, damp with blood. She was at the battle. One that she hoped would be hidden and forgotten in the future- the battle where peace broke in half, and hatred took over Fourtrees.

Her fur bristled and hatred rushed through her body as she now saw the evil ShadowClan leader- ThornStar. He was a pure-black short-haired tom with bright amber eyes. His pelt was messy, and stained with blood- LightStar's blood. He stood over LightStar, about to deliver the final blow when SpottedDream threw herself at him. But, she flew right through him and ended up tumbling down on the grass. He didn't even notice her, either! She scratched at the large, muscular tom- nothing. Everything she tried showed no harm. "LightStar was right…I can't change time." She whispered sadly. She tried to think of how she could get back to her time, when she heard a horrible cry of pain. She stared in horror as she watched LightStar being murdered, and she couldn't stop it.

Why did she have to go through this horrible death again!?! She couldn't take it. SpottedDream yowled out, and ran. Ran to who knows where. She didn't know, StarClan didn't know. She simply ran to escape her troubles, but she couldn't escape.

Running through the trees, with the power of ShadowClan, emotions of ThunderClan, speed of WindClan and of course, majestic and beautiful, as her own clan. She ran without pausing until she reached the river, and stared into it. She didn't even know what she was thinking. Did she want to die? No- she didn't- right? But…she really wasn't sure. She didn't have time to think either- something deep inside her forced her to jump in!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SpottedDream had hopped to be taken back to the present- or from where she was, the future? This didn't make sense. Her mind was heavy and dizzy, and only got worse as the current slammed her into rocks and pulled her under. Down, Down, deeper, deeper, until all was black and SpottedDream floated to the top.

She opened her eyes, startled to hear a kit screaming. "Help! Please- help!" It was night, and SilverPelt shone brightly above. The silence of the night was interrupted with another cry from the kit. "Please- someone help!"

SpottedDream stepped out of the river and shook the water from her fur. She began to search for the kit, but her mouth dropped and her whiskers twitched when she found it. The kit- It was her!

She looked closer. It was her, but not Spottedkit. Young Spottedpaw. The day she was apprenticed. The clan was out on patrols, and so busy. She had felt so bored and alone to where she wandered out, and found a kit hanging helplessly over the river from a low branch.

It had been a young ThunderClan kit, and she happened to be close to ThunderClan. She watched as everything she was remembering happened.

"Help-please! I can't save this kit- someone come!" Spottedpaw screamed.

"H-h-help! Mommy! It's Bronzekit! Help!" The kit mewed. "Oh…" Spottedpaw groaned. "I hope I can do this!"

SpottedDream watched herself dive in, and go for the kit. She remembered ahead, her saving it, and all the praise she got.

SpottedDream would never forget that day. But not because it was great. It was horrible.

SpottedDream followed herself back to camp to find her brother waiting for her. "Bramblefur!" She accidentally cried allowed. No one heard her yell.

"Hey, Bramblepaw!" Spottedpaw smiled happily.

"H-H-Hey." Bramblepaw mewed nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm leaving!"

SpottedDream was taken aback, just as she was so long ago. His words hit her like a blizzard. So hard, and cold.

Suddenly, that is exactly what happened. Wind pushed her, so strongly, she started to lift off her feet, just to fall again. The wind blew her backwards, then around in circles until it became cold. Freezing. Snow began to appear within the wind, and it dropped SpottedDream to the ground. The snow soon turned her pelt to pure white, and she fell to the ground weekly, being completely buried by the biggest blizzard in history.


	6. Chapter 5

**So, what did you think of the last chapter everyone? Although, I only think one person is reading this because I got one review, but…er….yeah. lol. I'm new to this so idk. ANYWAY- Oooh….Bramblepaw (Future Bramblefur, obviously) Is gone. Leaving? Poor SpottedDream. Why does she have to feel all this pain again? And a blizzard! Buried? This can't be good! Read on!**

Chapter 5

SpottedDream awoke, feeling she was unable to breath correctly. Her small breath that escaped was icy cold and she could see it. All around her- up, down, left, right- was white. The snow had buried her.

SpottedDream shook her pelt and pushed her way out slowly, her green eyes shining curiously through the snow. When she made it out, she found herself in RiverClan camp. She heard loud kits mewling, warriors yelling orders, LightStar telling everyone to get into their dens. She could even hear the apprentices shivering.

This was the day. The day that almost wiped out the clans for good.

SpottedDream watched as herself, an apprentice now older, had to face this blizzard, not long after her brother leaving. SpottedDream noticed how in her life, she had so many hardships. She remembered traveling on The Journey as a kit, a few days after they got back her best friend, Graykit of WindClan, had died. The day she was apprenticed she saved a ThunderClan kits life by risking her own, and her reward was to find her brother was leaving to ShadowClan. Not to long after, the worst blizzard in Warrior Cats History arrived.

A horribly strong wind made a funnel over them, and snow blew inside. It flew across camp, knocking down everything she had ever known. All the beds were flown out of camp. The dens were ripped to bits. The snow on the ground was red and Spottedpaw screamed as she saw cats- flying. Flying to a cold death.

Scared cats didn't know what to do, and ran panicking around camp, giving the large blizzard the perfect chance to gobble them up. Spottedpaw helped rush cats into LightStar's cave. The waterfall was turning to ice, there wasn't much time left before no more cats could get in.

Suddenly, the whole camp paused, as if time had stopped. It seemed like slow motion as this horror happened. Barkpelt, the clan's deputy, stood on top of the cave, trying to get down. The very shallow puddle-like river you would walk through to get down from the Highcave was now ice, and he slipped, falling off the cave. The blizzard threw him as he fell, and the camp watched in terror as he land on the other side of camp with a broken neck, laying in an icy pool of his own blood.

SpottedDream hated to see it again. Why couldn't she just get back to her time? Why was she forced to go through these horrible pasts? If she was any kind of good cat, she could've saved Barkpelt!

But SpottedDream watched her apprenticed self stand frozen in horror. She still had stood in horror, as her last friend she had, Rockheart, flew across camp, breaking through the brambles and landing in a deep woods. Spottedpaw and SpottedDream screamed together as blood trickled out from under a bush.

Then SpottedDream remembered what happened next. Maybe she wasn't _that_ bad. Most likely stupid - but brave, right?

Spottedpaw pushed everyone into the cave, and ran to Rockheart. Rockheart was breathing! Very shallow, poor, breathing- but breathing! The blood came from her tail, which she landed on and the whole top had ripped off. SpottedDream never saw anything like it! But she held Rockheart close, and helped her get up and walk into the cave, luckily, the medicine cat was alive. Unfortunately, her herbs were spread along with her den. Spottedpaw sighed and quickly ran out, trying to think of what she needed. Marigold, Cobwebs….and poppy seeds, probably. She was no medicine cat, but she quickly ran to the ripped apart den and grabbed the first little pieces she could find. She quickly ran back and into the cave.

SpottedDream walked back, kicking the only leave she could find on the icy floor. The blizzard ruined so much. Food was amazingly scarce, the fresh-kill pile got to about 5 kills a day. RiverClan's survivors were trapped in the cave for two days, because the waterfall completely froze them in.

SpottedDream wondered why she was being carried through time like this- why couldn't she get back to the present? She wished she could just get back to the day before the horrible battle broke out, and stay on that day forever.

Suddenly, she entered a land completely beautiful again. It was RiverClan territory, but it was NOT frozen. Flowers bloomed, and butterflies flew across the area. It was an amazing Greenleaf day that SpottedDream couldn't remember.

She jumped onto a large stone in the middle of the water, and suddenly, the sky turned dark. It turned to night, she could see a full moon far off in the distance. An amazing bright-lighted star appeared behind her, and SpottedDream prayed up to the heavens. "Please, let me go home!" She sighed. "Please, let me be with Lightstar." She turned to look at the big star behind her and jumped at it, light surrounding her magically. She wasn't sure what wish came true, but she knew that it would be the right one.

**Uh-oh! She made TWO wishes. Is she going back? Or….is she going to be with Lightstar in Starclan? Next chapter coming tomorrow, possibly later today. Read it to find out!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SpottedDream was back with StarClan. She wondered if she had died. Then she could be with LightStar forever. She was in the same beautiful surroundings. It was like a beautiful green-leaf and new-leaf day together. Then, over the same hill, she found the amazing tom walk majestically towards SpottedDream.

"Hello, SpottedDream. I'm glad you are ok." He whispered.

"So I'm not dead?" SpottedDream asked, half happily, half disappointedly. "What's going to happen?" Lightstar smiled. "You should be leading your clan, they look worried." SpottedDream looked down seeing Rockheart, frantically trying to wake SpottedDream up. "SpottedDream?" She asked. "SpottedDream wake up!" The clan stood before the Highcave nervously.

"What's going on?"

"Is she ok?"

"We need our leader!"

"Is she breathing?"

"What happened?"

"Help her!"

SpottedDream looked at LightStar. "What is going on? Why are they asking if I'm breathing? I'm alive! Aren't I?" LightStar tried to explain. "You had died in your sleep from being lost in Starclan's time for to long." SpottedDream stared wide-eyed back at LightStar. "But who is going to lead the clan? They need me!"

Lightstar looked. "So now you understand. You are the rightful leader. They need you, and you need them. Now you know why you deserve to lead the clan-but its to late." SpottedDream looked at Lightstar, her eyes watery. "Bu-But-Remember the blizzard? And when I saved that kit? And the rat attack! And-and" SpottedDream looked at LightStar. "I love you. But my clan has helped me before, and I help them. I need to continue that. I'm sorry. Isn't there any way I can go back?"

LightStar looked at SpottedDream with pride in her eyes. "You'll be a terrific leader. And don't forget I'll always be with you."

"I won't."


	8. Chapter 7 The end

SpottedDream awoke dizzily and found Rockheart lying next to her. "Rockheart?" SpottedDream mewed sleepily.

Rockheart looked up, and stared as if a miracle had just been performed before him. In a way, SpottedDream knew one had. "SpottedDream?" The gray cat looked at her and studied her, as if it couldn't be true. But it was. "SpottedDream!"

SpottedDream smiled. Rockheart talked nervously. "I'm so glad your ok! You know, maybe you should have your time alone, for a while. I mean…a tradition can change, right? I understand how upset you would be from this horrible tragedy with LightStar, SpottedDream. So maybe we can hold of the Moonpool for a while an-"

"Its SpottedStar."

"What?" Rockheart looked at SpottedDream curiously.

She just gave mischievous smile. "Its SpottedStar, and I'm ready to go."

"Where?" Rockheart asked.

"To the Moonpool, of course! I'm RiverClan's leader, for Starclan's sake!"

Rockheart smiled as SpottedStar stood on top of the Highcave.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come before me at the Highcave!" SpottedStar yelled. Most were already there, but more piled out of the dens. "I love this clan." SpottedStar started. "I am so proud to be leader of it!" All the cats cheered below. SpottedStar flicked her tail, cutting them off quickly. "I will now make my travel to the Moonpool. And, since the Warrior Code says that a new deputy must be chosen before Moonhigh and I will be gone, I better pick now." SpottedStar thought about what she must say. _Well…since our leader died and not our deputy…_ She thought.

"I say these words before the body of our great leader Lightstar, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." SpottedStar looked out at the excited clan. She knew she was so happy to be leader of this. SpottedDream smiled as she felt the warmth of Lightstar rubbing standing against her as she announced the new deputy. "Rockheart will be the new deputy."

With that, the clan had cheered, and Rockheart became a great new deputy and watched over the camp as SpottedStar and the medicine cat, EagleFeather, traveled to the Moonpool.

SpottedStar- Proud RiverClan Leader.


End file.
